Traditional refrigerators have included conventional shelving arrangements. However, conventional shelving arrangements may not accommodate tall food items. For instance, taller food and drink items may not always fit on a shelf underneath a conventional shelving arrangement. As such, it would helpful to provide a shelving arrangement with a portion that can be pivoted upwards, thus creating a split shelf. This allows tall items to be stored on a lower shelf. It would also be helpful to provide a shelving arrangement that is slidable into and out of the fresh food compartment to allow a user to access items on the shelf more easily. Accordingly, a shelving arrangement that is both slidable and pivotable would be beneficial.